Proposal
by forever is never forever
Summary: Jack meets a girl with an unusual proposition. Lemon abound.


Just a little lemon with our favorite Captain, but like it says, there is a story to it. No PWP here. Thanks for stopping by, leave a comment in review if you're so inclined.

Disclaimer: Yeah, right. If only, if only.

* * *

Adele sat on the edge of the helm. The ship had made port several hours ago. She watched the crew unload various goods they had picked up in Tortuga. Smuggled goods fetched a good deal along the Northern Continent's port cities. Many of the crewmembers had pocketed some items to barter for themselves-the rest would go to their worthy captain. He was most infamous captain in the Caribbean, if not the whole Atlantic. Adele had entangled herself with the notorious Captain Jack Sparrow. Her gaze took in the setting sun that was surrounded by golden yellows, rich oranges, and the beginning wisps of nighttime's blue. Her mind travelled back to how she ended up on a pirate ship in the first place.

_She was the newly minted wife of an upcoming Admiral and the daughter of a prominent merchant. Adele had just turned nineteen. But her life was not the fairy-tale she wished it were. The Admiral was never home. He was always off on a grand adventure for the Crown, so he left the care of his blushing bride to her father, Martin. Her father tormented her endlessly. Martin was a cruel and bitter man. He blamed Adele for the loss of his beloved wife who had died giving birth to their daughter._

_The longer Adele spent with her father the more violent he became. Before, he would just shout and knock furniture over. However, Martin took his anger to physical levels. At first it was just a slap, but it soon escalated. Before long, Adele was covered in bruises and had fractured bones._

_By no means was Adele a frail woman. She was of average height, with wonderful curves. She was strong with a healthy vigor to her. Soft and dark, amber colored locks sat atop her head. Her sapphire eyes burned with an eagerness for adventure. Nevertheless, all her strength could not keep her safe. She lived day-by-day waiting for her Admiral to arrive back home. Her Admiral, Daniel, was a loving, kind man. Yet, Adele didn't love him. She enjoyed his company, but she didn't feel the burning passion she had hoped for. Like Adele, Daniel wasn't in love. Their marriage was to join two well-to-do families. But, this didn't mean Daniel was not protective of his new wife. He wanted only the best for her. So upon hearing news of his father-in-law's merciless attacks on his wife, Daniel promptly wrote his father requesting that Adele live with them._

_Some months later, Daniel received a reply from his father. In short, he replied by saying he would not do anything to upset the accord made by the two patriarchs. He would begin another letter, but it would never be finished. A pirate ship broadsided Daniel's own. There would only be a handful of survives-Daniel not being one of them._

"Are you ready, love?" asked a husky voice.

Adele hopped off the railing, "As much as I can be."

The good Captain held out his hand, which she took. They headed for his quarters. As they walked, the little charms, wooden, and stone beads clanked together. The unharmonious tune was a familiar and pleasant sound in Adele's ears. This moment had been coming for several weeks now. She was filled with nervousness and slight dread. It was time for her to pay her end of the deal. Never did Adele imagine she would ever pay a debt in such a manner. But, it was worth the price for her freedom from her father.

_Martin left a battered and broken Adele to weep silently on the floor. Her father was furious about the loss he had suffered. Word had just arrived that Daniel had perished which meant the contract with Martin and Daniel's father was null. To relieve himself of his rage, Martin unleashed on Adele-now a widow. This time, she didn't put up much of fight. She had just lost her one chance of being rid of her father. But more importantly, she just lost her greatest companion. No, they did not share love for one another. But, over their long engagement Adele and Daniel became very close. They were each other's confidant and best friends. She cried from the physical pain and from the feeling of her heartbreaking._

_Adele eventually picked herself up from the cold tiled floor. She left her father's stately manor and headed for the dock area. Weaving through the many long and narrow alleys, Adele made sure to keep to the shadows. She lived on large island and one could easily tell when they left the merchant class' homes and ended up in the seedier end of town. The prim and proper houses made way for the crowded and unkempt boarding houses. But, that's what she was looking for. Several passersby regarded her in an odd manner. She was dressed in a regal, pale blue dress. However, her elegant dress was torn and tattered from her father's attack. Adele approached the first man she assumed to be a pirate._

_He was taller, on the lean side, but somewhat muscular. His hair was a tangle of braids, dreadlocks, and loose hair. It was tied together with a red, patterned bandana. Some sort of bone or stick was tied into his hair as well. At the moment, he was dressed in a large white shirt, worn vest, dark trousers, and leather boots. At his waist was a tattered fabric belt along with a leather one. The pirate's skin was perfectly tanned. His kohl-lined, chocolate brown eyes scanned the area as he took a swig of rum._

_Without caution, Adele walked up to him. He gave her a strange look, knowing by her dress that she didn't belong there. But, what he found more distracting were the bruises that covered her body. Some were old and faded, but others were fresh and just forming._

"_Do you know the captain of this vessel?" she asked, her voice raw._

"_You're looking at him, darling," he replied with another swig._

"_Then," she paused, "I have a proposition for you Captain…"_

"_Sparrow," he finished for her, "Captain Jack Sparrow, at your service. Now, what might be the nature of said proposition?"_

"_I request safe passage to the next port in the North Continent you go to," Adele said._

"_And what do I get in return for this favor?" Jack asked with a raise of his brow._

_Adele's head dropped slightly, "I don't have any money or anything worth bartering…but, I will give you one night in bed."_

_Jack blinked, but soon chuckled, "Huh, this is a first. Even for me. Are you serious, love? I won't take you aboard if you're not completely true."_

"_As the grave. I need to leave this island because I will surely die here if I don't," she said, her voice hinted of desperation._

"_Then we have an accord?" Jack inquired as he stuck out his hand._

_She shook it, "Yes."_

"_And what's your name?" he asked as they walked up the gangplank._

"_Adele," she replied._

_Jack led her to the deck of the ship. It wasn't just any ship; it was his beloved Black Pearl. He gave her a brief tour of the Pearl. Adele listened intently to the words he spoke. She found the inner workings to be awing. No one had explained the anatomy of the ship to her before. Adele just soaked up each detail. Jack enjoyed having a captivated audience as well. He assigned her a little storeroom as her quarters, away from the crew. They arrived back on the deck and perched themselves on the steps leading up to the wheel._

"_Now, what dire situation brought you here?" Jack inquired._

_He had picked up another bottle of rum from the cellar. Jack offered some to Adele, which she accepted gratefully. After a long swig, Adele explained her situation to Jack. He seemed rather sympathetic._

"_Your offer still surprises me, however," Jack said with a shrug. _

"_You, Jack Sparrow? Surprised? Well, the books have you painted differently then," Adele giggled, the effects the rum caused her head to become fuzzy, "I'm surprised there aren't hoards of women throwing themselves at you." _

"_It's Captain and that's because this isn't a pirate port," Jack explained, "If it were, it'd be a different story. I can assure you of that, love." _

"_Oh, if you say so…Captain," Adele laughed once more. _

_Time passed quickly upon the Pearl. Adele performed little odd jobs to keep going during the day. She'd cook and some nights she'd clean. Days soon turned into weeks, and weeks eventually became the end of the month. Even by the end, none of the crew could understand why Adele was there. But, they welcomed the female company regardless. _

_In a blink of an eye, Adele found herself sitting in a port. The day had come. . ._

Adele and Jack silently entered his cabin. He locked the door behind them. Jack pulled her close to him and inhaled her sweet scent. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He moved to softly kiss her lips, but his lips only touched the smooth skin of her cheek. Jack gave her a peculiar look.

"I don't kiss strangers," she said with a smile.

Jack smirked at her, but soon became somber, "You don't have to do this."

"But…that was our deal," Adele replied, confused.

"It was, but I've included a loophole of me changing my mind that I don't wanted payment," Jack retorted.

Adele shook her head, "No, a deal's a deal."

"If you says so, love," Jack replied.

Jack pressed her against the door as he kissed her jaw line. His nimble hands undid the buttons on the side of her dress. He had made his way down her neck, sucking and nipping on the firm flesh. Adele's inexperienced fingers worked to undo the buttons of Jack's vest. She paused as Jack pulled the thin fabric from her body. It lay crumpled around her ankles.

She stood there, just about naked. A nearly sheer bodice and shift clothed her body. Jack allowed his vest to fall off and pulled his shirt off. He pressed himself against Adele once more as his lips met her neck once more; the coarse hair of his mustache and goatee ticked her skin. Jack gently picked Adele up, her legs wrapping around his waist. Softly, his placed her on his plush bed.

As quickly as her fingers allowed, Adele worked the knot out of the fabric bet and unbuckled the leather one. Jack climbed onto the bed. His hands grabbed a fistful of the shift and in one fluid movement, it was gone. He took in her perfect form, which caused Adele to blush.

"Don't," he said softly, "you're beautiful."

He slowly brought pushed her back. Jack discarded his pants, allowing Adele to catch a glimpse of his impressive manhood. Jack positioned himself between her legs as his lips enveloped her pert, pink nipple. His tongue swirled around the hardening flesh while his hand massaged her other soft breast. Jack removed his mouth and proceeded to do the same to other. He placed a few open mouth kisses along her collarbone while his fingers began to tease her moist core.

It wasn't until Jack's thumb rolled over her bud that Adele jerked with the first waves of pleasure. He smirked as he played with her little bud between his fingers. A few soft moans escaped her lips. His hand left and he positioned himself in front of her womanhood. Jack placed a light kiss on her stomach before slowly thrusting his manhood into her. Adele let out a cry of pain and pleasure. He had met the slight resistance from virgin barrier, which surprised him immensely. Jack looked down at her.

"He left before our wedding night," she said simply.

Jack nodded slightly before pulling out, only to bury himself into her tight core. He picked up his pace, knowing she would grow accustom to him. With every thrust, the knot that had been building only became bigger. Adele could feel she was near the edge, her moans becoming louder. Jack continued to thrust into her silky womanhood. He quickened his pace and with that caused Adele to find pure ecstasy. Her walls clenched around him as she came. Adele did not have time to recover because the knot was forming once more and even faster this time. She enjoyed the building pressure and eagerly waited for the explosive release.

Jack was now closing in on his climax. He pumped faster and deeper into her.

"Oh god, Jack!" she moaned, she was so close.

He buried himself within her hot core one last time, bringing them to their climax. He once again felt the amazing sensation of her walls clenching around his hard member. As they road out the waves of bliss, Jack brought his lips down upon hers, which Adele returned just as strongly. They kissed passionately until the last of their orgasmic wonder dissipated.

"I told you I don't kiss strangers," she said dreamily.

"Love, we're no longer strangers," he replied.


End file.
